


Earth's New Power Couple!

by sareliz



Series: Loki of Midgard [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, People Magazine Interview, exclusive, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareliz/pseuds/sareliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exclusive interview that Their Royal Highness' Crown Prince Loki and Princess Darcy of Asgard granted to PEOPLE Magazine! Everything you wanted to know but didn't have a chance to ask! Earth's new power couple dishes up the goods - how they met, what they love about each other, and what's up with the magic thing?</p><p>Read it first! Read it here! ONLY in PEOPLE Magazine!</p><p>...a canonical outtake of the series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's New Power Couple!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squirrel_Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/gifts), [linusmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linusmir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki of Midgard Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349645) by [Squirrel_Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone). 



> Hi there. :) The only divergence of this fic from the fanart that inspired it is the publish date on the magazine cover. 
> 
> If at some point this one-shot becomes an AU to the rest of the series, I'll let you know here. But right now, it's still part of my head-canon.

* * *

Exclusive Interview with People Magazine: Earth’s New Power Couple!

* * *

The dashing and debonair Crown Prince of the planet Asgard (the entire planet!) ushered his new wife, Arizona’s own Princess Darcy, into the room for our interview. The introductions were brief and informal and soon the royal couple was relaxing on the couch, holding hands and looking like they didn’t have a care in the world.

PEOPLE: Prince Loki, how did you and Princess Darcy meet?

Prince Loki: Well, Cassandra, I was sitting in the desert meditating and she came over and introduced herself. I was entranced with her immediately. There was just something about her that was utterly captivating.

P: So it was love at first sight?

PL: Most certainly. Though it did take me a bit of time to admit to it aloud. (He smiles, and whoh! Move over Prince William!)

P: Princess Darcy, you are living every little girl’s fantasy. You weren’t always a princess, though. What was life like before Prince Loki?

Princess Darcy: I was a college student. So I read a lot of books and wrote a lot of papers. (She shrugs, and smiles wryly.)

P: And you’ve just recently graduated, haven’t you?

PD: Yes, last year, shortly after the wedding. It seemed anticlimactic, somehow.

P: Prince Loki, did you come to Earth to find a wife? Or did you know somehow that you would find her here?

PLoki: I knew nothing of the kind. (He laughs.) I had quite given up on finding a suitable wife, you know, and resigned myself to bachelor days of loneliness.

P: What do you consider a suitable wife? What made Princess Darcy suitable?

PL: Before I met my darling wife, ‘suitable’ meant someone who could withstand the rigors of her position, and who could be trusted implicitly. I had hoped to find someone with whom I could grow a relationship of respect, if not love, though that was a fond hope, rather than a necessary requirement. In Princess Darcy, however, I have found a true partner, a lover, and a friend. I have every faith that she will flourish in her position and with whatever may be required of her, and I trust her with every fiber of my being. Further, I trust her to bring out the best in me, and to help me become the man she thinks I am.

P: Wow. That’s really beautiful. You are like prince charming, right out of a fairy tale!

 

> * * *
> 
> _PULL-OUT FEATURE:_
> 
> **Loki of Asgard**
> 
> **Birthdate:** 965 A.D.
> 
> **Favorite Color:** Green
> 
> **Favorite Earth Food:** ‘The first meal my Darcy made for me is still the finest I’ve eaten here. Seared steak, grilled lobster with butter, asparagus and salad. Twas excellent.’
> 
> **Favorite Asgardian Food:** The tchalfca, a beast somewhat akin to the deer, slow roasted.
> 
> **Royalty of:** Asgard, the planet located in Milky Way Galaxy, in the constellation Lyra, currently unknown to NASA, but reported as being 1290 light years away.
> 
> **Position in line of succession:** Crown prince, one step away from the throne.
> 
> **Proper mode of address:** ‘Your Royal Highness,’ the first time, and ‘Prince Loki,’ afterwards.
> 
> **Studied magic for:** 807 Earth years. Considered a Master Sorcerer.
> 
> **Purpose on Earth:** Peaceful diplomacy, shared information  & technology, spending time with family (in-laws).
> 
> **Published Works:** “Breaking the Barrier Between Science and Magic”, volume one, Science House, NY, 2012. Co-authored with Dr. Jane Foster.
> 
> * * *

PL: Ah, but if our lives be but a dream, I would they be a happy one. Wouldn’t you prefer to be happy, Cassandra?

P: Absolutely! Speaking of being happy, Princess Darcy, before you met your new husband, what were your hopes and dreams for the future?

PDarcy: Well, short term, I just wanted to graduate, and survive my internship. In the long term, I wanted to go into politics and try to help make the world a better place.

PLoki: And behold, your wish is granted. You’re welcome.

PDarcy: (She snorts and rolls her eyes, while laughing.)

P: Okay, I’ve got to ask. You speak perfect, if not slightly Shakespearean, English, and with a posh English accent. Why? Surely you don’t speak English on Asgard, right?

PLoki: I learned English on a previous visit, and indeed, I am quite taken with the works of Shakespeare. The man had an absolute flair for piercing the veil between the lies we tell ourselves and the deep truths of the world.

P: Speaking of lies…

PL: (Smiles.) Yes, Cassandra?

P: Norse mythology has a lot to say about you.

PL: Oh? (His look is pure innocence!)

P: Is any of it true? And are you really that old?

PL: Some, but not all. And yes, I am. (His smile is enigmatic, now.)

P: Oh, come on! You’ve got to give us more than that!

PL: Alright. I have never been married, and I have no children. So that instantly negates, what, three-quarters of the stories about me? And as to the rest, there are grains of truth in them, but poetic license was taken quite heavily. (He shrugs.) I cannot control what people say about me, nor would I wish to. People tell the stories they need to hear, and if it be a comfort to them, even a violent one, who am I to take that comfort away? Not every life is a happy dream. Too many of us live in nightmares - sometimes of our own making, sometimes without our consent - and who am I to take what comfort others make for themselves in the midst of their nightmare, even if such a comfort use my name, or my very self? I would rather they have some comfort in their suffering, as opposed to the truth being used as a weapon to rip that comfort away.

P: So you’re comfortable with lying?

PL: Aren’t you?

P: No, of course not!

PL: Cassandra… (Princess Darcy shoots her husband a warning look, and this interviewer suddenly starts to get nervous.) Most everyone lies in small ways to themselves, to say nothing at the moment of the larger and fully conscious lies. I shant reveal the ways in which you are currently lying to yourself during this interview, as those lies give you comfort and to strip them away from you would make me the worst sort of hypocrite. In short, Cassandra, you may believe me, or you may not. But most everyone lies, to some degree.

P: And you would know this, how?

PL: (Grinning.) Why do you want me to say it?

P: Okay, I’ll say it. You’ve been introduced to earth as the Master of Chaos, Lies and Mischief, and a Master Sorcerer. What does that mean, and do you really expect us to believe it?

PL: Taken in reverse, why would you think I care if you believe the truth about me? Haven’t I just spoken at length about not caring if lies are believed of me? I shall happily present you with the truth, and then be quite amused when you believe it not. Which may go some way to explain the Mischief aspect. On the other hand, magic is magic. I have studied it for most of my life. If I hadn’t gained mastery of it by now, it would have been a terrible waste of my time. And as for Chaos and Lies, it is difficult to explain, and quite a personal and indelicate line of inquiry. Suffice it to say that I can feel the chaos and lies that surround me, as if they were coursing through my very veins.

P: So, no one can ever lie to you?

PL: (He laughs.) Quite the contrary! People lie to me all the time. That is the nature of imperfect communication, to say nothing of the rest of life.

P: So, then, how does it work?

PDarcy: (She sighs.) You can’t slip one by him, even if he doesn’t call you on it. So don’t ever play poker with him.

P: Does that make marriage difficult?

PD: (She shrugs.) No.

PLoki: In a Universe full of liars and sycophants, my beloved wife is a breath of fresh air.

 

> * * *
> 
> _PULL-OUT FEATURE:_
> 
> **Darcy of Asgard/Darcy Lewis**
> 
> **Birthdate:** July 24, 1990, in Tucson, Arizona
> 
> **Favorite Color:** Blue
> 
> **Favorite Asgardian Food:** The cheese. All of the cheese.
> 
> **Favorite Earth Food:** ‘It used to be pizza. But I’m trying to turn over a healthy leaf over here, so now I’d probably say any kind of red, spicy peanut curry I can find. Yum.’
> 
> **Position in line of succession:** Princess, wife of Loki, two steps away from the throne.
> 
> **Proper mode of address:** ‘Your Royal Highness,’ the first time, and ‘Princess Darcy,’ afterwards.
> 
> **Degrees:** Yale University, 2012. Honorary Doctorate. Culver University, 2011. B.S. in Political Science.
> 
> **Published Works:** “Asgardian Monarchy: A view from the inside”, Harper Collins, NY, 2012. “In Defence of Alien Cultures”, _Politico_ , vol 2, 2012. “I Come In Peace: Aliens in America & Beyond”, _Politico_ , vol 4, 2011.
> 
> * * *

P: Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh? Maybe a little cynical?

PL: It’s not that I think the truthful and those with integrity are mythological beings. I have married one of them, after all. But they are not in the majority. And doesn’t that just explain so much about the world you know?

P: Speaking of the world you know, what is Asgard like?

PL: Bright, beautiful, breathtaking.

P: Is it true that you have been negotiating with Google for the mapping of Asgard?

PL: I couldn’t possibly comment.

P: Well, what can you tell us about SHIELD?

PL: They are a delightful organization which has helped me to set up my identity, and have received my diplomacy. I hope to have a long and fruitful relationship with them.

P: But who are they?

PL: I will leave such an inquiry for them to answer. In the meantime, I’m sure you have more questions for us.

P: Princess Darcy, what do you like most about your new husband?

PDarcy: The one thing? That’s hard. I like so many things about him.

P: Well, then, the top three.

PD: How about a top ten? In no particular order?

P: That will do.

PD: He doesn’t judge me. His amazing sense of humor. The depth of his love for me. His humility. His profound humanity, metaphorically speaking. His intelligence. His caring and thoughtfulness. The spectator sport of watching him exercise. His magic. The sex.

P: That’s some list, Princess Darcy!

PD: Well, he’s a pretty amazing guy, Cassandra. If he hadn’t married me, he would have ruined me for all other men.

P: Do you think that’s an Asgardian thing? Where can I get one?

PD: (Shaking her head.) Nah. It’s a Loki thing, and he’s one of a kind.

P: So, Prince Loki, how old are you?

PLoki: (He smiles.) I am the same age as my wife, developmentally. We are both a quarter of the way through our natural lifespan. In terms of years, I have passed my tenth century.

P: Whoh! So your entire married life with Princess Darcy is going to be just the blink of an eye?

PL: Not at all. Measures have already been taken, with my lady’s consent, to lengthen her lifespan to match my own. This happens but rarely and is an arduous and painful process. I couldn’t possibly allow any questions to be asked of my lady concerning it. You understand, of course.

P: Of course! So, Prince Loki, what is your family like back home?

PL: My mother is charming, beautiful and intelligent. My father is a master strategist, a kind lord and a good king. And my brother is a fierce warrior and a very good man.

PDarcy: His mother married us on Asgard. It was a beautiful ceremony. Very intimate. And life changing. (She smiles at Prince Loki and he picks up her hand and kisses it.)

P: Who attended your wedding?

PD: My family. His family. The friend we have in common, Dr. Foster. Like I said, it was intimate, and gorgeous. Wanna see?

(Princess Darcy pulls out her phone, flips through some pictures and then shows this interviewer a single photo. The Princess is standing in profile in the picture, dressed in a floor length gown of gold and green. The gown's sleeves flow down to past the wrist, though not tightly, and the neckline is up at her neck. Her torso is covered in custom gold armor that seems to cover her like a glove. There is a green velvet wrap draped around her shoulders, and two long daggers at her belt. Her hair is swept away from her face and trailing down her back in soft waves. There is a small golden crown on her head, studded with jewels, with a large pearl dripping down the center of her forehead. The Prince is opposite his wife and dressed in black leather, gold armor and a green cape. On his head is a golden helmet with two gigantic horns coming out the front and curling up. There is a woman standing regally between and slightly behind them in a white and gold gown and armor and a larger, more ornate crown. The Prince and Princess’ left arms are bare and clasped together and there is a rope wrapped around their forearms. The Prince’s right hand clasps an intimidating weapon called a ‘glaive’ that towers over them, and the Princess has a short sword in her right hand. The Queen has both hands on their forearms. The Prince and Princess are sharing an intense look. They are in a small room that is entirely gold.)

My wedding dress is a traditional style on Asgard, and that’s my new ceremonial armor. Loki is also wearing his, and the Queen is wearing hers.

P: May we have permission to print this photograph?

PD: Oh, I don’t think so. Sorry. I don’t mind sharing it with people individually, but I really don’t want to see my private wedding photos going viral, you know? I’m still not used to this, and it kind of weirds me out.

P: No problem! Of course we’ll respect your privacy.

PLoki: That’s so kind of you, thank you. I do wish everyone had your integrity, and I look forward to that promise being kept.

P: Oh, it will be, Prince Loki! Well, this concludes our interview for today. Thank you so much for spending some time here talking with us!

PDarcy: (Smiles as she rises, her hand still held in his.)

PLoki: (Smiles as he rises, and shakes this interviewer’s hand.) It was our pleasure, Cassandra. Our pleasure entirely.

PDarcy: Thank you for having us.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And, in case you were curious. This is what happens when people make me fanart. Hint. Hint. Hint.
> 
> Also a note: Kepler-442b was discovered in January, 2015, and is the planet most like earth that we've found, yet. It's located in the Milky Way, 1290 light years away, in the Lyra constellation. ;)
> 
> If you liked it, drop me a line in the reviews. I love to hear what people think of the story.
> 
> And if you really liked it, sign up on my mailing list to hear word of when I publish the _**original fiction**_ version of this story which is even more awesome and full of win that this very cool rough draft has been. (No really. It got even better, and there are more scenes and less continuity errors.) You can join the mailing list [ here](https://goo.gl/forms/gkKL4qTBzDQo2mz92).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay cool!


End file.
